


Waiting for the Miracle

by fandom Anything Retro 2020 (Anything_Retro), Helen_scram



Category: Robin of Sherwood (TV 1984)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanvideo, Love Story, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25471651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything_Retro/pseuds/fandom%20Anything%20Retro%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helen_scram/pseuds/Helen_scram
Summary: They were both stubborn. He, in spite of everything, desperately hoped that she would finally appreciate him, she obstinately clung to the dreams of her youth, not wanting to admit the reality. Will they be able to accept each other and their lives as one family? Will the miracle come?
Relationships: Edmund of Gisburne/Margaret of Gisburne
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, fandom Anything Retro 2020 визуал G - PG-13





	Waiting for the Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my granddad
> 
> Sources: audio — Leonard Cohen, Waiting For The Miracle; video — Robin of Sherwood (1984 TV series), A Knight in Camelot (1998 TV film).
> 
> I have also written the text [«Жемчужина»(Pearl)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21367942), which could serve as a kind of novelization of the video, or the video can be considered as an illustration to the text.

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics of the song fragment used in the video:
> 
> Waiting for the miracle  
> There's nothing left to do
> 
> Baby, I've been waiting  
> I've been waiting night and day  
> I didn't see the time  
> Yeah I waited half my life away
> 
> There were lots of invitations  
> I believe you sent me some  
> But I was waiting  
> For the miracle, for the miracle to come
> 
> I dreamed about you, baby  
> It was just the other night  
> I know it must have hurt you  
> It must have hurt your pride  
> The sands of time were falling  
> From your fingers and your thumb  
> And you were waiting  
> For the miracle, for the miracle to come
> 
> Nothing left to do  
> When you know that you've been taken  
> Nothing left to do  
> When you're begging for a crumb  
> Nothing left to do  
> When you've got to go on waiting  
> Waiting for the miracle to come


End file.
